Power Within
by sun-yXmoon-liteXstar
Summary: Mai has cut ties to SPR after Naru left. Now that Naru is back he takes a case that might just end her and her freind Kiara's life. Will they make it out alive or will things turn for the worse. All the normal couples and my oc couple.
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1

MAI'S POV

"Mai. Wake up. If you don't wake up we're goingto be late to work." Kiara called out to me.

With that I bolted out of bed and ran around my room gathering my things and getting ready. I looked over to my clock and saw that it was only 8:30. I turned my glaring eyes toward her. She saw me looking at her and bolted for the door. Knowing she would go for the door I mentally closed it. The door closed in her face and she turned back to look at me.

"Now Mai, if we don't stop this right now someones going to get hurt. And Knowing this you know it probably wont be me. Plus you have to say waking you up now, we'll be to work on time." Kiara said reasoning with me.

"You know you are so lucky that you are good at reasoning. if you weren't I'm pretty sure you would have been killed by now." I tell her.

"That and because I'm adorably cute." She says smiling at me.

_Why do I even put up with her?_

"Because you love me." Kiara said walking out the door.

Before she was all the way down the hallway she stopped and looked over her shoulder at me.

"And i expect you to be dressed and ready by 8:50."

"Yes ma'am." I said sauluting to her.

She rolled her eyes at me shaking her head before turning away and walking to the kitchen.I smiled and closed my door to get ready.

LINE

"Hello and welcome to Oishi Cafe. Please take a seat anywhere and a server will be right with you." I said to the customers with my back to them. I heard them walkaway finding a table.

"Hey Kiara. Serve them real quick." I called over to Kiara.

She looked at me then over to the group. I also looked over to them. Something about them was familiar but i shrugged it off. Kiara had looked back at me and shook her head no.

_No way in hell am I taking that table. There's a guy over there checking me out. I very much would like it if i wasn't hit on today for once._ Kiara said mentally to me glaring.

_Oh, you're no fun. Pretty please with a giant bucket of ice cream,cherries,carmel,fudge , poppcorn, candy, and a whole day of watching movies? _I begged her through the link.

_You know when I hate when you used that on me. Fine. But i will expect you tou to make your payment very soon. _She said giving up and rolling her eyes.

_I will. _ I said smiling my thanks.

KIARA

I looked away from her and made my way over to the table.

_Be nice. Don't forget to smile and make sure to not forget any numbers you might get._ Mai said.

"Hi my name is Kiara and I'll be your server for the day. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I asked smiling trying not to laugh.

"2 teas for the two queit boys, 4 waters for us three girls and the blonde boy, a strawberry smoothie for the old man over there, and a sprite for glasses." A woman with red hair told me.

I wrote it all down when I noticed that they were one short. I looked up and saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at me.

"And you sir. What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Maybe your number?" He asked me.

I smiled at him.

"Maybe somewhere in your dreams but in real life you can forget it." I said in a cheerful tone.

He looked at me his smile slipping a little.

"How about a trip to the movies and something to eat?" He asked me.

"**I'm pretty sure this works with girls who either really like accents or live in England, but I'm not like that. So if you would reframe yourself from **_**trying**_** to hit on me i would very much appreciate it. Thank you.**" I said in english my accent clear with annoyance.

The two guys with black hair and blue hair where smirking and the girl with purple like hair was laughing, clutching her side. The boy who was trying to hit on me turned away.

"I'll have your drinks out in a minute." I said switching back into japenese but my accent was still slightly there.

I walked calmly away into the kitchen and got the drinks ready.

"I need someone to take these drinks to the table with the huge group. I refuse to go back over there." I said.

One of my co-workers quickly came over smiling at me taking the tray. Behind her Mai came up.

"It's ok. Only one more hour and a hundred more guys asking for our numbers and our shift will be over." She said smiling at me.

"You know I hate you, right?' I asked her playfully.

"Yeah I know. Let's get back out there and finish so we can go home." She said.

I nodded and headed back out to a long endless hell.

**I KNOW IT REALLY DIDNT HAVE ANY CONFRONTATIOON BETWEEN THE GROUP AND MAI BUT THAT'LL HAPPEN IN THE THIRD CHAPTER OR SO. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**WE'LL HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER FROM NARU AND XANDER POVS. SO IF YOU SEE ME TYPE XANDER ITS ALEXANDER. BUT I HAVEV NO IDEA WHICH ONE SHOULD I USE FOR ALEXANDER. ALEX? XANDER? OR BOTH? REVIEW AND WHICH EVERYONE I GET BACK THE MOST I'LL USE.**

NARU POV

Here I was in Japan again with Lin and Madoka. About to open the door back to the life I used to have. Being back felt like I had the other have me again. Weird I know. Me. Naru. Talking like I lost the love of my life. More like the other half of my family that I never felt that I needed. And maybe I did miss someone who was closer than the rest of them but I would never admit it aloud.

I opened the door to SPR once again. I was greeted by claps on the back, name shouting, and smiling faces.

"Good to have you back Naru." Masako said smiling gently at me.

I nodded to her and looked around the room noticing Mai wasn't here.

"Where's Mai?" I asked.

Everybody's faces turned down at this. This reaction made me frown.

"Mai isn't coming." Matuzaki said.

"Why? I thought she would have been the first one to jump at coming back to SPR." Madoka said.

"After you guys left so suddenly she vanished. She left a note saying that she would come back in time but not to worry. That was all she left. Her apartment was cleared and didn't leave any trace where she was going." John told me.

It was quiet for a moment. All i could think about is where she could be.

"Ok. No more thinking about sad moments. When Mai comes back she'll definetly come back to see us again. So that means we have to have hopes that Mai comes back to us safetly. So why don't we go to the Oishi cafe?" Madoka asked.

"**I think that sounds like a great idea Madoka**." An accented voice said in english from behind me.

I turn to see Alexander, my cousin standing there. I frowned at him.

"**What are you dong here**?" I asked back in english

"**Coming to see my dear cousin, of course**." He said smiling.

"I called him here. We have a case in a few days. Plus he hasn't been to Japan before and i thought he would like it." Madoka told me.

I sighed.

"Whatever. Let's go." I said everybody following me.

ALEXANDER POV

I was in a cafe in Japan. How could I possibly not love this. The girl at the front desk told us to sit anywhere and we took our spot. She had long hair that was a reddish brown and went to the middle of her back. I didn't get a look of her.

The girl had called over to another girl named Kiara to serve us. I looked over to the Kiara and stared. She had milky brown skin and black hair with a couple of red streaks that reached her shoulder blades.

"Are you going to sit or not Alexander?" Oliver asked me.

I just nodded and sat down. It was a minute or two before she came over. I finally saw her eyes and they were a nice grayish brown.

"Hi my name is Kiara and I'll be your server for the day. Can i start you off with something to drink?" She asked smiling and slightly giggling.

Everybody gave her their orders while I smiled. I was totally going to get her number.

"And you sir? What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Maybe your number." I said.

What was that? What kinda answer was that. Reignit in man.

She smiled at me and I thought I had her.

"Maybe in your dreams but in real life you can forget it." She said in a cheerful voice.

My smile dropped a little.

"How about a trip to the movies and something to eat?" I asked her.

"**I'm pretty sure this works with the girls who either like accents or live in England, but I'm not like that. So if you would reframe yourself from **_**trying **_**to hit on me I would very much appreciate it. Thank you.**" She said to me in an English accent clear with her annoyance with me.

I sat there shocked with the rest of the group. Then Madoka starts laughing and Lin and Oliver are smirking. I turned away trying not to believe that she refused me.

"I'll have your drinks out in a minute." She said switching back to Japanese.

Her accent was still there slightly and she turned away walking from us. Everybody by that time had the story from Lin seeing as Madoka was still laughing.

"We'll maybe next time Alexander." Bou-san told me thumping on my back.

I frowned and thought in my head.

_Maybe next time my ass._

**SO THER IS THE END. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH NAME I SHOULD USE FOR ALEXANDER.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**DO HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER AND THE GANG AND MAI FINALLY SEE EACH OTHER. MY FREIND HAD EARL GREY TEA AND IM TRYING IT RIGHT NOW. ITS BITTER BUT ONCE YOU PUT PROBABLY A LOT OF SUGAR INTO IT ITS VERY DELICIOUS. **

**NARUS POV**

We were still sitting at our table discussing the case we were taking in Britian when i looked up. I saw the girl who served us and the girl who was at the front desk. They were laughing and smiling. For some reason the girl who was at the front desk looked so familiar. I then caught some of their conversation.

"Where do you think we should go?" The girl who served us asked her friend, Kiara i think it was.

"You do remember we have a case in Britian, right? We're supposed to be helping with another group. The Professor wanted us to go." The girl with the reddish brown hair.

It couldn't be that they have the same case as us.

"Oh, that's right. When does the case start?" Kiara said.

"Five days tops but the prof. wants us there a day early. So that means no fooling around. We already have the tickets we just have to pack." The reddish brown hair girl said.

My thought was answered.

"But, Mai I don't wanna go." Kiara said but I wasn't listening to the rest.

They walked out the door.

_Mai._

I stood up and walked after them. I heard the others shuffle after me, but I didn't care. I walked out the door following them. When I was close enough I grabbed Mai's arm and turned her around. She looked shocked and then looked into my face.

**MAIS POV**

So here I am. Shocked and standing in front of me is Naru.

"Naru what are you. . . No. Aren't you supposed to be in England?" I asked still shocked.

"Well isn't it clear that I'm not?" He asked with that cocky narcissistic smile dropping my arm.

The nerve of him to act like this. I gripped my hand into a tight fist and tried to control my anger the best I could.

"I can see that you aren't there. But why are you here? As in grabbing my arm." I old him.

"Finding you was coincidence. But I want you to come back and work for SPR again." Naru said.

"Your starting SPR again and you want me to come back?" I asked smiling giving him false hope.

"Wait Mai? That really is you?" Bou-san called out.

I nodded my head. Then everybody was surrounding me and giving me a hug. I accepted them.

_Are you going to give him an answer? He looks happy to see you again. _Kiara said.

I looked at her. I gave her a small smile and nodding my head.

"You should come back to SPR. Then we could catch up." Madoka said.

"I'm sorry but I won't be coming back to SPR. I would love to catch up but I have to go. We have a case in Britian." I said and made my way over to Kiara.

"But Mai." Ayako started.

"It's ok. We'll see you in Britian. Then you can catch up then. I'm pretty sure you're the oliver Davis we're supposed to be working with. Until then." Kiara said with a smile on her face.

"Come on Mai. We have to go pack. See you in Britian. Or maybe at the airport if we leave at the same time. Bye." Kiara said and gently pushing me to walk.

_Thank you. _I told her.

She just smiled at me and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>We were just finishing packing and getting ready for bed.<p>

"I set the alarm early so don't throw it across the room this time. Night." Kiara said going to her room.

"Night." I called out to her.

I settled into my bed and closed my eyes. I opened and turned around and screamed.

**AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 3. THERE WASN'T ALOT OF ACTION IN THIS ONE. BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE ANYTHING TO ADD JUST REVIEW OR PM ME AND I WILL ANSWER YOU BACK.**


End file.
